Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny marks the debut of the top-selling Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise on the Xbox. Xbox players can enjoy the unique interactive Yu-Gi-Oh! experience in the only game that brings the rules and gameplay of the popular trading card game to a 3D world. A card battling game at its heart, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny thrusts players into the heat of the action where they must duel against challenging foes and powerful monsters. Featuring elaborately rendered 3D graphics, the game brings the monsters from the hit franchise to life before players' eyes. Also available in the Xbox game are over 1,000 Yu-Gi-Oh! cards, including exclusive cards that have never appeared in any other Yu-Gi-Oh! video game. One of the promo cards included with the game is the Egyptian God card, The Winged Dragon of Ra, as well as other cards. The basic premise of the game is to compete against other characters from seasons one and two of the anime, in either Single or Triple Mode (in Triple Mode the player duels against 3 other characters in a Match). There are over 1000 cards to choose from, some of which have only been relesed in the OCG. One player can have up to three Decks to alternate with throughout the game, as well as adding and removing cards in a Side Deck between Matches. Each Monster Card has a corresponding 3D model of the monster depicted, and when any two monsters engage in battle, a short annimation shows the two battling. There are no Egyptian God Cards in this game. Unlike most other Yu-Gi-Oh! video games released, there is no real storyline the player follows. Cards are obtained solely by defeating the opponent; a player cannot buy or trade cards in this game. There are no distinct archetypes to build a deck around; the only noteable Deck Types are Toon, Harpie, Gate Guardian, Marik (the Deck he used in the anime), Mask, Destiny Board and Exodia. There is, of course, some of the classic cards, such as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Jinzo, the Six-Attributes Deck Searchers and ATK Boosters, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. There are considerably more weaker and unuseable Normal Monsters than Effect Monsters, and a small assortment of Fusion Monsters and Ritual Monsters, which means that there is a limit to how much variations one can integrate into their Deck. There are some glitches and loopholes in the game. For instance, while the 3-card limit still applies when building a Deck, there are two different designs of Polymerization (and Dark Magician) that can be used. Since the game does not recognise that Polymerization is the same, one can technically have up to 6 Polymerization (and Dark Magician) cards in one Deck. A player should also avoid setting Nobleman of Extermination face-down on the field, then activating it if it is the only face-down card on the Field, as this will freeze the game. Also, any opponent one duels against has a tendency to use Equip Spell Cards on their Monster, then immediately Sacrifice it for a Tribute Summon. There is also another glitch where an opponent can Flip Summon a Flip-Effect Monster, then switch it to Defense Position if it did not declare an attack that turn. The opponent named 'Rare Hunter', who uses an Exodia Deck, has 3 copies of Pot of Greed, as well as multiple copies of the Arms and Legs. This is technically illegal in the video game, as these cards are limited to one each per Deck. There are a total of 1017 cards that can be won, and are listed below in the order they appear (note that some of the cards' names on this list are different to their TCG counterparts): #Blue-Eyes White Dragon #Mystical Elf #Hitotsu-Me Giant #Baby Dragon #Ryu-Kishin #Feral Imp #Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 #Mushroom Man #Shadow Specter #Blackland Fire Dragon #Sword Arm of Dragon #Swamp Battleguard #Tyhone #Battle Steer #Flame Swordsman #Time Wizard #Right Leg of the Forbidden One #Left Leg of the Forbidden One #Right Arm of the Forbidden One #Left Arm of the Forbidden One #Exodia the Forbidden One #Summoned Skull #The Wicked Worm Beast #Skull Servant #Horn Imp #Battle Ox #Beaver Warrior #Rock Ogre Grotto #1 #Mountain Warrior #Zombie Warrior #Koumori Dragon #Two-Headed King Rex #Judge Man #Saggi the Dark Clown # Dark Magician (version 1) #The Snake Hair #Gaia the Dragon Champion #Gaia The Fierce Knight #Curse of Dragon #Dragon Piper #Celtic Guardian #Illusionist Faceless Mage #Karbonala Warrior #Rogue Doll #Oscillo Hero #2 #Griffore #Torike #Sangan #Big Insect #Basic Insect #Armored Lizard #Hercules Beetle #Killer Needle #Gokibore #Giant Flea #Larvae Moth #Great Moth #Kuriboh #Mammoth Graveyard #Great White #Wolf #Harpie Lady #Harpie Lady Sisters #Tiger Axe #Silver Fang #Kojikocy #Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth #Garoozis #Thousand Dragon #Fiend Kraken #Jellyfish #Cocoon of Evolution #Kairyu-Shin #Giant Soldier of Stone #Man-Eating Plant #Krokodilus #Grappler #Axe Raider #Megazowler #Uraby #Crawling Dragon #2 #Red-Eyes B. Dragon #Reaper of the Cards #King of Yamimakai #Barox #Dark Chimera #Metal Guardian #Catapult Turtle #Gyakutenno Megami #Mystic Horseman #Rabid Horseman #Zanki #Crawling Dragon #Crass Clown #Armored Zombie #Dragon Zombie #Clown Zombie #Battle Warrior #Wings of Wicked Flame #Mask of Darkness #Job-Change Mirror #Curtain of the Dark Ones #Tomozaurus #Spirit of the Winds #Kageningen #Graveyard and the Hand of Invitation #Goddess with the Third Eye #Hero of the East #Doma The Angel of Silence #That Which Feeds on Life #Dark Gray #White Magical Hat #Kamionwizard #Nightmare Scorpion #Spirit of the Books #Supporter in the Shadows #Trial of Nightmare #Dream Clown #Sleeping Lion #Yamatano Dragon Scroll #Dark Plant #Ancient Tool #Faith Bird #Orion the Battle King #Ansatsu #LaMoon #Nemuriko #Weather Control #Octoberser #The 13th Grave #Charubin the Fire Knight #Mystical Capture Chain #Fiend’s Hand #Witty Phantom #Mystery Hand #Dragon Statue #Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie #Toad Master #Spiked Snail #Flame Manipulator #Necrolancer the Timelord #Djinn the Watcher of the Wind #The Bewitching Phantom Thief #Temple of Skulls #Monster Egg #The Shadow Who Controls the Dark #Lord of the Lamp #Akihiron #Rhaimundos of the Red Sword #The Melting Red Shadow #Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper #Fire Reaper #Larvas #Hard Armor #Firegrass #Man Eater #Dig Beak #M-Warrior #1 #M-Warrior #2 #Tainted Wisdom #Lisark #Lord of Zamia #The Judgement Hand #Ancient Jar #Darkfire Dragon #Dark King of the Abyss #Spirit of the Harp #Armaill #Dark Prisoner #Hurricail #Ancient Brain #Fire Eye #Monsturtle #Claw Reacher #Phantom Dewan #Arlownay #Dark Shade #Masked Clown #Lucky Trinket #Genin #Eyearmor #Fiend Reflection #2 #Gate Deeg #Synchar #Fusionist #Akakieisu #LaLa Li-oon #Key Mace #Turtle Tiger #Terra the Terrible #Doron #Arma Knight #Mech Mole Zombie #Happy Lover #Penguin Knight #Petit Dragon #Frenzied Panda #Air Marmot of Nefariousness #Phantom Ghost #Mabarrel #Dorover #Twin Long Rods #1 #Droll Bird #Petit Angel #Winged Cleaver #Hinotama Soul #Kaminarikozou #Meotoko #Aqua Madoor #Kagemusha of the Blue Flame #Flame Ghost #Dryad #B. Skull Dragon #Two-Mouth Darkruler #Solitude #Masked Sorcerer #Kumootoko #Midnight Fiend #Roaring Ocean Snake #Fiend Sword #Skull Stalker #Hitodenchak #Wood Remains #Hourglass of Life #Rare Fish #Wood Clown #Madjinn Gunn #Dark Titan of Terror #Beautiful Headhuntress #Wodan the Resident of the Forest #Guardian of the Labyrinth #Haniwa #Yashinoki #Vishwar Randi #The Drdek #Dark Assailant #Candle of Fate #Water Element #Dissolverock #Meda Bat #One who Hunts Souls #Root Water #Master & Expert #Water Omotics #Hyo #Enchanting Mermaid #Nekogal #1 #Fairywitch #Embryonic Beast #Prevent Rat #Stone Armadiller #Beastking of the Swamps #Ancient Sorcerer #Lunar Queen Elzaim #Wicked Mirror #The Little Swordsman of Aile #Rock Ogre Grotto #2 #Wing Egg Elf #The Furious Sea King #Princess of Tsurugi #Unknown Warrior of Fiend #Sectarian of Secrets #Versago the Destroyer #Wetha #Megirus Light #Mavelus #Ancient Tree of Enlightenment #Green Phantom King #Ground Attacker Bugroth #Ray & Temperature #Gorgon Egg #Petit Moth #King Fog #Protector of the Throne #Mystic Clown #Mystical Sheep #2 #Holograph #Tao the Chanter #Serpent Marauder #Gatekeeper #Ogre of the Black Shadow #Change Slime #Moon Envoy #Fireyarou #Psychic Kappa #Masaki the Legendary Swordsman #Dragoness the Wicked Knight #Bio Plant #One-Eyed Shield Dragon #Cyber Soldier of Darkworld #Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head #Sonic Maid #Kurama #Legendary Sword #Dark Energy #Axe of Despair #Laser Cannon Armor #Elf’s Light #Beast Fangs #Steel Shell #Vile Germs #Black Pendant #Silver Bow and Arrow #Horn of Light #Horn of the Unicorn #Dragon Treasure #Electro-Whip #Elegant Egotist #Mystical Moon #Stop Defense #Malevolent Nuzzler #Violet Crystal #Book of Secret Arts #Machine Conversion Factory #Raise Body Heat #Follow Wind #Power of Kaishin #Dragon Capture Jar #Forest #Wasteland #Mountain #Sogen #Umi #Yami #Dark Hole #Raigeki #Mooyan Curry #Red Medicine #Goblin’s Secret Remedy #Soul of the Pure #Dian Keto the Cure Master #Sparks #Hinotama #Final Flame #Ookazi #Tremendous Fire #Swords of Revealing Light #Spellbinding Circle #Dark-Piercing Light #Yaranzo #Kanan the Swordmistress #Takriminos #Stuffed Animal #Megasonic Eye #Super-War Lion #Yamadron #Seiyaryu #Three-Legged Zombies #Zera the Mant #Flying Penguin #Millennium Shield #Fairy’s Gift #Black Luster Soldier #Fiend’s Mirror #Labyrinth Wall #Jirai Gumo #Shadow Ghoul #Wall Shadow #Labyrinth Tank #Sanga of the Thunder #Kazejin #Suijin #Gate Guardian #Dungeon Worm #Monster Tamer #Ryu-Kishin Powered #Swordstalker #La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp #Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon #Toon Alligator #Rude Kaiser #Parrot Dragon #Dark Rabbit #Bikuribox #Harpie’s Pet Dragon #Mystic Lamp #Pendulum Machine #Giltia the D. Knight #Launcher Spider #Zoa #Zone Eater #Steel Scorpion #Dancing Elf #Ocubeam #Leghul #Ooguchi #Swordsman from a Foreign Land #Emperor of the Land and Sea #Ushi Oni #Monster Eye #Leogun #Tatsunootoshigo #Saber Slasher #Yaiba Robo #Machine King #Giant Mech-Soldier #Metal Dragon #Bat #Giga-Tech Wolf #Cyber Soldier #Shovel Crusher #Mechanicalchaser #Blocker #Blast Juggler #Golgoil #Giganto #Cyber-Stein #Cyber Commander #Jinzo #7 #Dice Armadillo #Sky Dragon #Thunder Dragon #Stone D. #Kaiser Dragon #Magician of Faith #Water Magician #Ice Water #Waterdragon Fairy #Ancient Elf #Beautiful Beast Trainer #Water Girl #White Dolphin #Deepsea Shark #Metal Fish #7 Colored Fish #Mech Bass #Aqua Dragon #Sea King Dragon #Turu-Purun #Guardian of the Seas #Aqua Snake #Giant Red Seasnake #Spike Seadra #30,000-Year White Turtle #Kappa Avenger #Kanikabuto #Zarigun #Millennium Golem #Destroyer Golem #Barrel Rock #Minomushi Warrior #Stone Ghost #Kaminari Attack #Tripwire Beast #Bolt Escargot #Bolt Penguin #The Immortal of Thunder #Electro Snake #Wing Eagle #Punished Eagle #Skull Red Bird #Crimson Sunbird #Queen Bird #Armed Ninja #Magical Ghost #Soul Hunter #Air Eater #Vermillion Sparrow #Sea Kamen #Sinister Serpent #Ganigumo #Alinsection #Insect Soldier of the Sky #Cockroach Knight #Kuwagata Alpha #Burglar #Pragtical #Garvas #Ameba #Korogashi #Boo Koo #Flower Wolf #Rainbow Flower #Barrel Lily #Needle Ball #Peacock #Hoshinigen #Maha Vailo #Rainbow Marine Mermaid #Musician King #Wilmee #Morinphen #Katapillar #Dragon Seeker #[[Man-Eater Bug #[[D. Human #[[Turtle Raccoon #[[Fungi of the Musk #[[Prisman #[[Crazy Fish #[[Cyber Saurus #[[Bracchio-raidus #[[Laughing Flower #[[Bean Soldeir #[[Cannon Soldier #[[Guardian of the Throne Room #[[Brave Scizzar #[[The Statue of Easter Island #[[Muka Muka #[[Sand Stone #[[Boulder Tortoise #[[Fire Kraken #[[Turtle Bird #[[Skullbird #[[Monstrous #[[Bird #[[The Bistro Butcher #[[Star Boy #[[Spirit of the Mountain #[[Neck Hunter #[[Milus Radiant #[[Togex #[[Flame Cerebrus #[[Eldeen #[[Mystical Sand #[[Gemini Elf #[[Kwagar Herculese #[[Minar #[[Kamakiriman #[[Mechalion #[[Mega Thunderball #[[Niwatori #[[Corroding Shark #[[Skelengel #[[Hane-Hane #[[Misairuzame #[[Tongyo #[[Dharma Cannon #[[Skelgon #[[Wow Warrior #[[Griggle #[[Bone Mouse #[[Frog the Jam #[[Behegon #[[Dark Elf #[[Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2 #[[Mushroom Man #2 #[[Lava Battleguard #[[Tyhone #2 #[[The Wandering Doomed #[[Steel Ogre Grotto #1 #[[Pot the Trick #[[Oscillo Hero #[[Invader from Another Dimension #[[Lesser Dragon #[[Needle Worm #[[Wretched Ghost of the Attic #[[Great Mammoth of Goldfine #[[Man-eating Black Shark #[[Yormungarde #Darkworld Thorns #Anthrosaurus #Drooling Lizard #[[Trakadon #[[B. Dragon Jungle King #Empress Judge #Little D #Witch of the Black Forest #Ancient One of the Deep Forest #[[Giant Scorpion of the Tundra #[[Crow Goblin #[[Leo Wizard #[[Abyss Flower #Patrol Robo #Takuhee #[[Dark Witch #[[Weather Report #[[Binding Chain #[[Mechanical Snail #[[Greenkappa #[[Mon Larvas #[[Living Vase #[[Tentacle Plant #[[Beaked Snake #[[Morphing Jar #[[Muse-A #[[Giant Turtle Who Feeds on Flames #[[Rose Spectre of Dunn #[[Fiend Reflection #1 #[[Ghoul with an Appetite #[[Pale Beast #[[Little Chimera #[[Violet Rain #[[Key Mace #2 #[[Tenderness #[[Penguin Soldier #[[Fairy Dragon #[[Obese Marmot of Nefariousness #[[Liquid Beast #[[Twin Long Rods #2 #[[Great Bill #[[Shining Friendship #[[Bladefly #[[Electric Lizard #[[Hiro’s Shadow Scout #[[Lady of Faith #[[Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon #[[Hunter Spider #[[Armored Starfish #[[Hourglass of Courage #[[Marine Beast #[[Warrior of Tradition #[[Rock Spirit #[[Snakeyashi #[[Succubus Knight #[[Ill Witch #[[The Thing That Hides in the Mud #[[High Tide Gyojin #[[Fairy of the Fountain #[[Amazon of the Seas #[[Nekogal #2 #[[Witch’s Apprentice #[[Armored Rat #[[Ancient Lizard warrior #[[Maiden of the Moonlight #[[Stone Ogre Grotto #[[Winged Egg of New Life #[[Night Lizard #[[Queen’s Double #[[Blue-Winged Crown #[[Trent #[[Queen of Autumn Leaves #[[Amphibious Bugroth #[[Acid Crawler #[[Invader of the Throne #[[Mystical Sheep #1 #[[Disk Magician #[[Flame Viper #[[Royal Guard #[[Gruesome Goo #[[Hyosube #[[Machine Attacker #[[Hibikime #[[Whiptail Crow #[[Magical Labyrinth #[[Warrior Elimination #[[Salamandra #[[Eternal Rest #[[Megamorph #[[Stain Storm #[[Eradicating Aerosol #[[Breath of Light #[[Eternnal Drought #[[Bright Castle #[[Black Luster Ritual #[[Zera Ritual #[[Harpie’s Feather Duster #[[War-Lion Ritual #[[Beastly Mirror Ritual #[[Commencement Dance #[[Hamburger Recipe #[[Novox’s Prayer #[[House of Adhesive Tape #[[Eatgaboon #[[Widespread Ruin #[[Goblin Fan #[[Bad Reaction to Simochi #[[Turtle Oath #Ressurection of Chakra #[[Javelin Beetle Pact #Garma Sword Oath #Revival of Dokurorider #Fortress Whale’s Oath #Performance of Sword #Hungry Burger #[[Sengenjin #[[Skull Guardian #[[Tri-Horned Dragon #[[Serpent Night Dragon #[[Skull Knight #[[Cosmo Queen #[[Chakra #[[Crab Turtle #[[Mikazukinoyaiba #[[Meteor Dragon #[[Meteor B. Dragon #[[Firewing Pegasus #[[Garma Sword #[[Javelin Beetle #[[Fortress Whale #[[Dokurorider #[[Dark Magic Ritual #[[Magician of Black Chaos #[[Slot Machine #[[Red Archery girl #[[Ryu-Ran #[[Manga Ryu-Ran #[[Toon Mermaid #[[Toon Summoned Shull #[[Relinquished #[[Jigen Bakudan #[[Thousand-Eyes Idol #[[Thousnad-Eyes Restrict #[[Steel Ogre Grotto #2 #[[Alpha The Magnet Warriror #[[Invitation to a Dark Sleep #[[Barrel Dragon #[[Panther warrior #[[Three-Headed Geedo #[[Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts #[[Jinzo #[[Swordsman of Landstar #The Fiend Megacyber #Beta The Magnet Warrior #Big Shield Gardna #Dark Magician Girl #Alligator’s Sword #[[Parasite Paracide #[[Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon #[[Drill Bug #[[Dunamese Dark Witch #[[Cyber-Tech Alligator #[[Gamma The Magnet Warrior #[[Toon World #[[Black Illusion Ritual #[[Negate Attack #[[7 Completed #[[Lightforce Sword #[[Shield & Sword #[[Graceful Charity #[[Chain Destruction #[[Graceful Dice #[[Skull Dice #[[Card Destruction #[[Insect Barrier #[[Fissure #Trap Hole #Polymerization (version 1) #Polymerization (version 2) #Beast of Gilfer #Dark Magician (version 2) #Thousand Knives #[[Amazon Archer #[[Fire Princess #[[Dancing Fairy #[[The Forgiving Maiden #[[St. Joan #[[Marie the Fallen One #[[Jar of Greed #[[Scroll of Bewitchment #[[United We Stand #[[Mage Power #[[Offerings to the Doomed #[[Exchange #[[The Portrait’s Secret #[[The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams #[[Headless Knight #[[Dark Necrofear #[[Destiny Board #[[The Dark Door #[[Dark Spirit of the Silent #[[The Earl of Demise #[[Dark Sage #[[Zombyra the Dark #[[Spiritualism #[[Gilasaurus #[[Collected Power #[[Skull Lair #[[Graverobber’s Retribution #[[Deal of Phantom #[[Destruction Punch #[[Blind Destruction #The Emperor’s Holiday #Cyclon Laser #Spirit Message “I” #Spirit Message “N” #Spirit Message “A” #Spirit Message “L” #Fusion Gate #Ekibyo Drakmord #Miracle Dig #Dragonic Attack #Spirit Elimination #Vengeful Bog Spirit #Nightmare Wheel #Byser Shock #Fatal Abacus #Life Absorbing Machine #Double Snare #The A. Forces #Reinforcement of the Army #Array of Revealing Light #The Warrior Returning Alive #Ready for Intercepting #A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon #Dragon’s Gunfire #Stamping Destruction #Dragon’s Rage #Burst Breath #Emergency Provisions #A Legendary Ocean #Second Coin Toss #Disappear #Bottomless Trap Hole #Ominous Fortunetelling #Drop Off #Fiend Comedian #Book of Taiyou #Book of Moon #Mirage of Nightmare #Call of the Mummy #Pyramid Energy #Bottomless Shifting Sand #Curse of Royal #Needle Ceiling #Needle Wall #Reckless Greed #Newdoria #Coffin Seller #Dark Room of Nightmare #Buster Rancher #Hieroglyph Lithograph #Dark Snake Syndrome #Banner of Courage #Metamorphosis #Reversal Quiz #Curse of Aging #Narrow Pass #Disturbance Strategy #Non Aggression Area #D. Tribe #Swallowtail Spike Lizard In the video game, the following cards are Limited: #Black Luster Soldier #Sinister Serpent #Sangan #Cyber Jar #Witch of the Black Forest #Jinzo #Right Leg of the Forbidden One #Left Leg of the Forbidden One #Right Arm of the Forbidden One #Left Arm of the Forbidden One #Exodia the Forbidden One #Delinquent Duo #Raigeki #Harpie's Feather Duster #Dark Hole #Call of the Haunted #Mirage of Nightmare #Confiscation #Imperial Order #The Forceful Sentry #Snatch Steal #Pot of Greed #Painful Choice #Swords of Revealing Light #Monster Reborn #Card Destruction #Change of Heart #Upstart Goblin #Mirror Force #Premature Burial #Heavy Storm #United We Stand #Ceasefire #Graceful Charity #Ring of Destruction #Mage Power #Magic Cylinder #Reckless Greed The Semi-Limited Cards in the game are: #Morphing Jar #Morphing Jar #2 #Reinforcement of the Army #Nobleman of Crossout Trivia: Toon Dark Magician Girl appears in the Credits, however the card itself is not available in the game. Category:Video Games